


How they came to be

by Noppoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh
Summary: A collection of encounters that roughly tell the story of Snape and Hermione finding each other when Hermione returns to the castle for her 7th year.





	1. How they became an Item

**Author's Note:**

> Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> Context: Hermione has returned at the castle after the Final Battle to finish her education.  
> Inspired by the lovely artwork of Alena KP  
> http://alenakp.deviantart.com/art/Severus-Snape-Black-Friday-648104606?ga_submit_new=10%253A1480239869

She burst into his office, hairs wild around her face, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“You gave me an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ on this paper! That will not do, this deserves an ‘Outstanding’ and you know it!”

“Was it really necessary to blast down my wards over a paper Miss Granger?” Severus Snape drawled, “Ever heard of knocking?”

In her haste Hermione hadn’t noticed he wasn’t sitting at his desk and she turned in surprise as his silky voice answered her from a corner of his office. First she noted the discarded shirt on the floor, then she stared at her professor as she finally found him in the shadows.

He had obviously been changing clothes. Both his jacket and new shirt were unbuttoned, showing a line of his pale, chiselled chest and toned abdomen. His long fingers were fastening his cufflinks with practiced ease. He stared right back at her. Hermione cast her eyes down and fidgeted, trying to mask how his appearance affected her.

“Well?” Snape intoned.

“I, uhm, I blasted down your wards, sir?” she reacted timidly.

She had felt some resistance when she had flung open the door but in her fury hadn’t made much of it. Hearing a click she glanced sideways and saw that the door had closed itself.

“You most definitely did Miss Granger.”

Looking up she realised how close he was standing, his clothes still hanging open. She hadn’t even heard him move. She started backing up. He followed. Her back hit the rough stone wall.

“I think I’ve intruded at an inopportune time sir. Shall I come back later?”

She turned towards the door but he blocked her way by putting his hand against the wall.

“I think I deserve an apology, at the least, Miss Granger,” he said softly, enticing almost.

Hermione swallowed, she could feel the tension rising. Her heart was beating wildly. He was standing so close she could smell his unique, attractive scent. Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips. Feeling slightly unsteady she braced herself against the wall. Slowly she raked her eyes upward, fully intent on apologising, but got distracted halfway up.

“Where did you get that scar?” she whispered.

Slowly she reached out and traced the visible part of a scar on the left side of his chest. She felt him shiver under her touch. Abruptly she pulled back.

“Oh Merlin, my apologies sir, I didn’t know what got into me!”

Her blush returned full force. She wanted to flee but his arm was still blocking her way out. Biting her lip she looked down at her feet. For a moment it was silent.

“A cursed blade, Miss Granger,” Snape answered softly.

Hermione looked up and into his eyes. They were impossibly dark.

“The scar runs somewhat farther than you can now see. If you wish you can explore exactly how far,” he purred.

He moved in closer, his mouth next to her ear. “I dare you.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. It was so tempting! Swallowing she tentatively reached out once more. She could feel his muscles ripple as she gingerly traced the scar. It ran diagonally to his side, only to continue over his lower back and stop just above the waistband of his trousers. She trembled at the close contact he was allowing her.

“Satisfied?” he huskily asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning just as much as his.

“No,” she breathed.

His lips came crashing down on hers with brutal force. She replied eagerly, one hand digging at his back underneath his shirt, the other sneaking around his neck to bury itself in his long hairs. A moan escaped her as his tongue slid between her lips to explore her mouth.

She could feel him tugging at her sweater and shirt and obediently raised her arms so he could pull them off. Her bra was soon discarded as well. She took the opportunity to push his own jacket and shirt from his shoulders. Staring at him with lust-filled eyes she couldn’t believe how perfect he looked. There were plenty more scars but to her that just made him sexier.

Her staring was cut short as he bent down to press kisses on her exposed breasts. She gasped and arched her back as he sucked on one of her nipples, lightly grazing them with his teeth. His hand soon found her other breast. She writhed against the wall, moaning incessantly, his administrations driving her crazy.

“Please, more, Severus” she gasped.

She could feel him smile against her skin as he started kissing his way down her belly. His thumbs hooked behind the waistband of her skirt and panties and he slowly pulled them off. He kissed the insides of her thighs on his way up. She buried her hands in his hair and cried out as he reached her core and expertly flicked his tongue over her clit. He hummed and undid the fastenings on her trousers as he stood.

“You are so indescribably beautiful.”

She kissed his chest as his hands slid down her sides to cup her ass. With one swift movement he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall with his own body.

“Now, Miss Granger, I’m going to fuck you until you scream out my name and forget your own,” he purred in her ear.

Putting action to his words he plunged into her tight, wet core. Hermione arched her back in rapture. He took the opportunity to once more put his mouth around one of her nipples. She lost all control. Her hands were clawing at his back, her moans turning completely incomprehensible.

He set a strong, even pace and she could feel the stone wall scratch her back every time he buried himself inside her. She didn’t care but revelled instead in the feeling of the cold wall behind her and his warm, strong body pressed against her front. She could feel her climax building fast, and by the sounds he was making, Snape wasn’t far behind.

“Come for me witch,” he grunted in her ear.

She cried out his name as she fell over the edge, dragging him with her. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and he rode her all the way through it. Finally she collapsed in his arms, his body still pinning her against the wall. Breathing heavily they enjoyed the aftershocks of their orgasms.

After some time he pulled out of her and put her back on the ground, steadying her until he was sure she could stand on her own. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he muttered.

Hermione pouted. “Why?”

He smiled at her pouting and kissed her again.

“I think we should simply own up to it.”

She cocked her head and frowned in confusion. He took a small step back and looked her in the eye.

“Would you, Hermione, do me the honour of going on a date with me?”

For a moment she stared at him incredulously. Then she pulled his head down to hers.

“Yes, yes, I would love to!” she exclaimed before once more passionately kissing him.


	2. Flashback - The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> Context: Hermione has returned at the castle after the Final Battle to finish her education.

Professor Snape was patrolling the many hallways of the Hogwarts castle when he heard a stumble and a giggle. Turning the corner he lit his wand.

“Miss Granger,” he greeted the bright young woman standing in front of him. “Up so late?”

“Professor!” she cried out in surprise before smiling at him. “No curfew for me!” She giggled once more.

Snape scrutinized the witch he had secretly always admired. The war had mentally aged her beyond her years, making her a lot more mature than her peers. Now, however, she was squinting at the light of his wand, looking unsteady on her feet and acting very girlish.

“Where have you been Miss Granger?” he asked.

“Oh, c’mon professor,” she giggled. “You know we can go where and when we want. With us being war heroes and all.”

“I insist Miss Granger. I’m still responsible for you safety.”

She frowned shortly before smiling at him again.

“If you must know, I went for a drink with Seamus and his friends.”

A pang of jealousy shot through him. He had already come to terms with his feelings for the woman standing in front of him but he made sure not to let it show. She was half his age and he was her teacher. It would be highly inappropriate. Not to mention she deserved someone far better than him.

“And where are Mister Finnigan and his friends now?”

“Still drinking.” Another giggle.

Snape scowled. “They let you walk home alone? Like this?”

Hermione put her hands in her waist and swayed a bit because of it.

“I can fend for myself!”

Snape’s scowl grew deeper. He was going to have a talk with the Finnigan boy, one he wasn’t going to forget any time soon. He eyed Hermione up and down.

“You need a sobering up potion,” he stated.

“I’m not drunk!” she protested.

He let out a sigh. “Yes you are. Follow me.”

He turned and strode away, shortening his steps so she would be able to follow. She muttered something under her breath but stumbled after him.

He rolled his eyes at her giggling every time she tripped over her own feet. The urge to wrap an arm around her and stabilise her was overwhelming, but he ignored it, instead carefully listening to make sure she could keep up. If she had gotten that far inside the castle, she could reach the dungeons on her own. Still he was happy when they reached the potions classroom without her falling down.

“Sit,” he commanded. “I’ll go get your potion.”

As he walked to his office he let out another sigh and dragged his hand through his hair. Any other student he would have sent straight to bed. With plenty of detention if it wasn’t a returned seventh year. Now he had a drunk Hermione Granger in his classroom. And he was about to give her a potion from his private stash. What was he thinking?

He had expected Hermione to sit down in one of the many chairs but when he returned he found her sitting on his desk, dangling her feet. He walked over to her and handed her the vial.

“Drink.”

She sniffed it and scrunched up her nose before obediently downing the potion.

“It will take a couple of minutes for it to be effective,’ he offered, gazing down at her.

He hadn’t realized how close he was standing until she reached out and started toying with the buttons on his vest, causing him to freeze.

“I’ve always liked those buttons,” she said softly, almost dreamily. “I’m so glad you survived.”

Her eyes shortly roamed to his neck before returning to his buttons. He didn’t dare to move.

“I can’t imagine life without you.”

Snape stilled completely and let out a controlled breath.

“Miss Granger, you are drunk.”

She stayed silent.

“You would not be saying this if you were sober.”

Hermione looked pensive. “No, I would most probably lose my nerve. But I would keep thinking it.” She cocked her head and smiled wistfully. “And dreaming it.”

Snape’s eyes widened. A glimmer of hope rose in his chest but he tried his best to squash it.

“What do you mean?”

His voice was hushed. He looked at her intently, awaiting her answer, but at that moment the potion kicked in. Hermione’s eyes grew wide and she started blushing furiously.

“Oh Merlin,” she muttered. “Uhm, I think the potion worked sir. I should get going. Thank you professor.”

She tried to scoot off the table but he stopped her, putting his hands on the table on either side of her legs and leaning in.

“What did you mean?” he repeated.

She looked around, trying to find a way to escape but not finding any.

“Sir, please, I was drunk,” she said, her blush growing even more pronounced.

“Miss Granger,’ he continued, his voice low and on the verge of threatening. “You can simply tell me now or I will give you detention until you do.”

Her head shot up. “You can’t do that!” she exclaimed.

He smirked. “You may be allowed to go about when and where you want but walking around Hogwarts drunk is still reason enough for detention.”

She looked down and started fidgeting. He waited, drumming his fingers on the wood of his desk. When she finally answered her voice was so soft he almost missed it.

“I dream of you fucking me on this desk.”

For a second time that night he froze, completely stunned. Hope and lust flared high. Had she really said that? This beautiful young woman whom he had watched with interest ever since the Yule Ball? Who’s determination and loyalty had given him hope for the Potter boy and in extension his future? Who turned that foolish Gryffindor courage into something to reckon with?

She was one of the few who seemed truly happy that he’d survived Nagini’s attack. When he was confined to that wretched hospital room she was the only one to frequently visit him. She had gotten the house elves to fetch some books from his private quarters so he had something to do. At times she updated him on what was happening in the wizarding world.

Somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with her beauty, her knowledge and her wit. But he never acted on it, knowing it would never happen and that she deserved better. And now she was sitting on his desk, telling him she dreamt about him.

He wanted to act on it so badly. She wasn’t the only one who had dreamt about this. But no, it would not be proper, he had to take a step back.

She bit her lip at his long silence. A nervous habit that always made him want to kiss her. His resolve crumbled. He leaned in closer until his lips were right next to her ear.

“Miss Granger,” he whispered huskily. “Are you telling me you want me to fuck you, right here, right now, on this desk?”

She gasped and her hand once more flew up to his chest.

“Yes,” she breathed after a few seconds of stunned silence.

He hummed and kissed her right under her ear. He revelled in the surprised ‘Oh’ that escaped her lips, in the shiver that he noticed running down her spine, in the slight tilt of her head that gave him better access and in how her hand clenched around the fabric of his jacket.

He kissed and nibbled his way down her neck and back up again. He followed her jawline until he reached her lips. Moving slightly back he looked her in the eye. Thinking this was too good to be true he wanted to give her the chance to back down.

He swallowed at how beautiful she looked. Her hazel eyes had darkened to something resembling mahogany, her cheeks were flustered and her lips slightly parted. Her tongue darted out to wet them.

Cupping her face in his hands he gently pressed his lips on hers. Hermione answered with passion, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his hair. The kiss grew heated. He stepped closer and pulled her against him. He managed to supress a groan as she wrapped her legs around him. Before he fully realised what he was doing he was pulling her sweater and shirt over her head.

“Slow down!” he berated himself.

Burying one hand in her wild, soft curls, he pulled her closer for another kiss. His other hand slid down her arm and back up her waist until he cupped one of her breasts. A small moan escaped her as his thumb caressed her already hardened nipple. Her head fell back with another moan as he pinched it.

Quickly he undid the clasp of her bra and let it slide off before he bend down to kiss and nip at her breasts. She arched her back as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, her hands on his head holding him in place, her legs tightening and pulling him closer.

He bunched up her skirt and let a hand slip between them, underneath her panties. She cried out as he rubbed her clit, her hands were clawing at his back. He let a finger slide inside her.

“So wet,” he mumbled.

“For you,” she whispered.

He looked at her in surprise before kissing her passionately. A hand slid down his chest and belly before it reached his crotch, palming his wood through his trousers. A groan escaped his lips.

“Severus, please, …” she breathed.

The sound of his name from her lips made him shiver. With one swift movement he tore loose her panties. As he fumbled with his trousers she looked him in the eye and lowered herself down until she was lying on his desk. She gripped the edge above her head, making her breasts perk up.

He gulped at the sight of her, half naked on his desk and felt himself harden even more. He kissed and licked his way up from her belly button, making sure to lavish both breasts before kissing her and slowly sliding inside her.

She arched up and moaned as he did. He held still. Her slick heat felt divine around his cock, better than he had ever imagined. He set a languid pace, enjoying the feel of her, his hands roaming her body. He loved the way her body responded to his touch, the incoherent sounds she made every time he buried himself inside her.

“Please,” she whispered. “Please, faster, harder.”

He complied. Standing upright he grabbed her hips, withdrew, and forcefully plunged back inside.

“Yes!” she cried out.

He set an unrelenting pace. She squirmed with every powerful thrust, her breath growing erratic and her exclamations growing louder. He could feel he was nearing his climax but restrained himself.

He reached out to caress her breasts. As he tweaked her nipple she fell apart, crying out his name. The feeling of her body spasming around his cock drew him over the edge as well and with a muffled cry he spilled his seed inside her.

For a moment the only sound in the classroom was that of heavy breathing as they both came down from their high and tried to catch their breath. After a minute Severus pulled back. As he tidied up his clothing he looked down upon the woman he had just ravished. With her eyes still closed, and with an utterly satisfied look on her face, Hermione stretched.

His breath hitched at the sensual movements she made. The twitch it caused in his crotch surprised him. Suddenly realisation hit. What had he done? He had given in to his lusts and had slept with a student half his age! That was inexcusable! Especially given the fact how he felt about this particular witch. He had used her and loathed himself because of it.

Hermione opened her beautiful, hazel eyes and smiled up at him.

“Put on your clothes Miss Granger.”

He sounded harsher than he had intended. A hurt look flitted across her face before it turned neutral. She sat up and started putting her clothes back on. She smiled ruefully at her torn panties before vanishing them with a whisk of her wand.

As she hopped of his desk she wobbled unsteadily. Severus stepped in and grabbed her arm to steady her. She gave him a small smile as thanks but didn’t say a word. For some time they simply looked at each other. Gently he swiped some hairs out of her face.

“No more drinking with Mr Finnigan,” he offered. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

Her smile grew wider. Tentatively she reached out to put her hand against his chest. She tugged at a couple of buttons before suddenly turning and walking out of the classroom.

Severus watched her go, feeling slightly dazed and confused. No matter how wrong and improper it was, he couldn’t regret what had happened between them.

 


	3. Flashback - The Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> Context: Hermione has returned at the castle after the Final Battle to finish her education.

It had been three weeks since that wonderful night on Snape’s desk. Hermione started to think it hadn’t meant as much to him as she had thought, nor as much as it had meant for her. Had he really had enough with a one-time shag? She knew that she at least wanted more.

She hadn’t noticed anything different about him after their encounter. Absolutely no change in behaviour. No sideway glances, not even when they crossed each other in the hallway and they were alone. It was absolutely frustrating.

But she kept thinking about the way he had brushed her hair out of her face and his last remark. Certainly that must mean something other than ‘thanks for the shag’? She really, really hoped it did. So much even she was willing to bet that his indifferent behaviour was a result of his years as spy and thus only seemed indifferent.

When the school bell rang the end of the final period she abruptly pulled herself out of her musing. She had finished the potion well before the appointed deadline and had spent the rest of the class being distracted by his formidable presence in the front room and trying to decide how to proceed. She had decided to tackle the problem head-on. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Stalling she slowly filled her vial with potion and then took her time to orderly put her things back in her backpack.

“Are you coming Hermione?” Padma called out to her.

She smiled up at her friend. “Never mind me Padma,” she answered, “I have some questions about the influence of ashwinder eggs in this potions and you know me when I get started…”

She let her sentence trail to let the insinuation sink in. As predicted Padma grimaced and shook her head.

“Yeah, I know you. Try not to forget about diner,” she mocked her friend.

Smiling Hermione watched Padma leave. The door closed behind her. Breathing in to steady herself she turned to the front of the room to confront Snape. Once she was at his desk however she lost her nerve. She stared down at it.

“Well Miss Granger,” Snape drawled standing on the other side of the desk, “I thought you had questions to ask?”

Hermione’s head snapped up, a sly grin on her face.

“Don’t tell me you of all people fell for that professor,” she teased. ‘That’s hardly Slytherin of you.”

He looked her coldly in the eye, making her look down in doubt once more.

“Then what, may I ask, is the reason you are still in my classroom?”

Unsure what to say she started tracing lines on the wood. From underneath her eyelashes she could see him following the movement of her fingers. He swallowed and shifted his weight. She drew courage from this small display of discomfort.

“Well,” she answered in a tone she hoped was sultry, “it seems I can’t stop thinking about our … escapade.”

She kept tracing the wood, he kept following her fingers. She looked up to him.

“You see, I want you.”

She lightly bit her lip and cocked her head. He didn’t answer, showed no surprise, his face remained perfectly neutral. His eyes however had changed. She caught a glimpse of the passionate Snape she had seen three weeks ago. The fact that he hadn’t thrown her out yet, or told her she was being a silly schoolgirl, was promising as well.

Once more gathering her Gryffindor courage she walked around the desk and stood in front of him. He had turned slightly to face her. She reached up and started playing with the buttons of his coat, like she had done that night.

“I want you,” she repeated, glancing meaningfully at the desk. He didn’t respond.

“In any way possible,” she added softly. His eyes narrowed slightly.

“Don’t you think we would enjoy ourselves?”

She reached up and lightly pressed her lips against his. He didn’t move, didn’t respond in the slightest. Embarrassed Hermione hastily retreated. She could feel herself turning beet red.

“My apologies professor,” she managed to say, “It seems I have misinterpreted the situation.”

Unwilling to look him in the eye she kept her gaze on the floor and turned to leave. Only the rustle of robes warned her before she was roughly turned back around and his lips descended on hers. After a moment of shock she happily answered his passionate kiss.

“By Merlin Granger,” Snape ground out, “I have avoided you, I have not encouraged you in any way. Why didn’t you stay away?”

“Sir?” she answered, utterly confused.

“This is wrong Granger. I’m you teacher, this is against every rule of proper conduct!”

She smiled innocently. “Breaking rules can be loads of fun sir. I can know, as you know I’ve broken plenty.”

He only grunted and kissed her again. She laughed against his mouth. He planted his hands on her butt and pulled her closer. She could feel his arousal through his pants and moaned in approval.

With a flick of his wand Snape locked, soundproofed and warded the door of the classroom. He then proceeded to remove her sweater and unbutton her shirt. She too started working on the buttons of his jacket but before she could finish he turned her around and pulled flush against his chest.

He brushed her hair over one shoulder and started licking and kissing her neck. Sighing she tilted her head, giving him free access. His hands pulled the cups of her bra down and started playing with her breasts. Hermione moaned and leaned against him, slightly rubbing herself against him. She was rewarded with a groan.

A hand slid down her stomach, under the waistband of her skirt and under her panties. She muffled a cry as he lightly rubbed her clit.

“You can cry out all you want Granger,” he whispered in her ear, “nobody will hear you.”

This turned her on even more and she mewled as his finger slipped inside her.

“Oh Merlin,” she breathed.

“Bend over Granger,” he purred in her ear.

It took her scrambled mind a moment to grasp the meaning of his words. A light pressure between her shoulder blades made her brace herself against the blackboard. She could hear the sound of a belt and zipper behind her and trembled in anticipation.

A mighty cry escaped her lips as he plunged deep inside her with one brutal trust. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust, before he started to fuck her in earnest.

“Oh gods, oh gods, yes, oh, yes,” she moaned, meeting each of his thrusts with a movement of her own.

She felt his hand grasp her hair and pull her head back, ending her moans in a surprised gasp. His hold on her hip was bruising but she didn’t care. He was hitting all the right spots inside her and she felt her orgasm was fast approaching.

“I’m gonna…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as her world exploded around her in a most exquisite way. He groaned as he spilled his seed inside her. Her legs trembled and she felt week in the knees but he had already wrapped an arm around her to prevent her from falling.

He guided them both to the floor, panting. She ended up leaning against him, his arm still wrapped around her. He nuzzled her neck.

“Gods Granger,” he said, still breathing hard, “you are irresistible.”

She grinned at the compliment. “Hmm, so are you.”

With difficulty she got back up to her feet. He made a protesting sound but followed. She smiled at him.

“There’s diner to consider,” she said, “and even I can’t have such an unending supply of questions. Besides, they will expect you to get fed up with me and throw me out.”

“Hmm,” he answered, kissing her softly and helping her to button up her shirt, “shall we give them a good show then, just in case?”

She grinned in response.

Five minutes later she was practically fleeing the classroom, followed by the sound of Snape’s voice telling her how he was no library and she had better not waste his time anymore. She hastily swept out of the dungeons, her eyes firmly on the ground. Other students would think it was to hide her embarrassment while in truth it was to hide the huge grin she simply could not supress.  


	4. Flashback - The Third Encounter

If she thought that, after their little escapade, Severus would be more forthcoming, she was sadly mistaken. Oh, she caught him looking at her from time to time, but he would never meet her eye. At times, during potions class, he would stand too close while inspecting her potion, but never did his hand stray to touch her, not once. It was driving her insane! It had been a month already! Halloween had come and gone!

Frustrated, she made her way from the Great Hall to the Ancient Runes classroom. Was she really going to have to initiate again? Did he want her? Or didn’t he? Shouting up ahead made her put her worries aside and increase her speed. She hadn’t been given the Head Girl position due to her 8th year status, but she still felt responsible.

The sight that greeted her when she rounded the corner made her roll her eyes. A group of Slytherins was facing off a group of Gryffindors, some things really didn’t change. The groups were cheering on their ‘champions’, two boys, third years she guessed, as they were holding a shouting match.

“Enough!” she shouted.

The supporters seemed to have heard her, but the champions either hadn’t, or were ignoring her. When the Slytherin drew his wand, Hermione shot a stinging hex at his wrist. The boy dropped his wand with a surprised yelp.

“Enough,” she repeated. She was about to say more, but was interrupted.

“What is going on here?”

Hermione shuddered at the sound of his voice. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and it gave her goosebumps all over. Turning around, she was about to address him, as he spoke again.

“Did I just see you shoot a stinging hex at another student, Miss Granger?”

She frowned. “Yes sir, but it…”

“And are you not aware that magic in the corridors is forbidden, Miss Granger? Did the war addle your brain?”

“No, sir!” she replied in outrage. “It simply was…”

“Detention, Miss Granger,” Severus interrupted. “Friday night, 8 o’clock.”

Hermione gaped at him. “But sir…”

“Shall I make that two nights?”

_Well, actually…,_ a little voice in her head said. She quickly clenched her teeth. Was he for real? Was this a ruse?

“No, sir,” she answered demurely.

Some of the students around her chuckled. Severus whirled on them, invoking his wrath, and dismissing her in the process. Continuing her walk to her next class, her mind once more focussed on his lack of initiative. Or had that just changed? With an annoyed growl, she shook her head, trying to get him out of there, but as always, to no avail.

By the time it was Friday, she was filled with anticipation. Skimming through her trunk, she decided on a black, lacy bra and matching panties. Of course, she had to wear her school uniform, but nothing could stop her from wearing something sexy underneath.

At 8 o’clock sharp, she knocked on the door to the Potions classroom. The door swung open. As she walked into the dimly lit room, she could see him sitting behind his desk, grading papers. A cauldron was standing not far away.

“Miss Granger,” he greeted without looking up. The door clicked shut behind her. “You’ll be brewing the common coughing cure, the infirmary is running low. I hope you can manage that? Should I write down the recipe, or are you as smart as everybody keeps insisting, and know it by heart?”

Hermione was taken aback by his sour tone an behaviour. Apparently, she had been mistaken, and this was a simple detention. Disappointment seared through her.

“Yes sir, I can make it, and I know the recipe,” she answered him, trying very hard not to let her feelings seep into her voice.

“Then what are you waiting for?” He vaguely waved at the waiting cauldron, and continued with his marking.

Hermione dropped her bag next to her working station, and went to the storage room for supplies. Once there, she took her time to breathe. What did he think of her? It had been nice (twice) but now his curiosity was sated? She blew out her breath, and steeled herself for a night of rejection.

However, when she walked out of the storage room and back to her cauldron, she noticed him gazing up at her through his eyelashes. Hope bubbled up inside her, but she squashed it, he might have simply been wondering what was taking her so long.

Organizing her work station, and starting on the potion, she quickly realized that he was, indeed, distracted by her. She let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her smile. So, he was keeping his distance from her? Still fighting the attraction? Hermione smirked, she would make that very, very hard for him.

Schooling her features, she bend to light the fire under the cauldron, keeping her legs straight in the process. For a while, she simply concentrated on the potion, not doing anything in particular to draw his attention. However, each and every time her hand brushed past her skirt, the skirt shortened just a little bit.

When the potion was on a high fire, she waved her hands at her face, faking being hot, and pulled off her jumper. At that moment she was happy for choosing the black bra, it gave her boobs a shadow under the white, cotton shirt. Once the jumper was off, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, still waving her hands as if to cool down.

Daring a glance at Severus, she could see he was watching her, his quill hovering above the parchment. Smiling triumphantly, and doing her best to hide it, she set back to work. By the time her skirt was halfway up her thigh, she faked getting annoyed by her hair. She pulled a hairband out of her bag, and set about putting her hair into a bun, making sure to put some extra curve into her spine and make her breasts strain against her shirt.

Glancing once more at her potions professor, she almost laughed as she saw him glaring at her. Oh, she was most definitely enjoying this! Bending over, she took a sniff from the potion, well aware that the position gave him a good look at her cleavage, and the lace bra that covered her breasts. Standing again, she decided to add some more menthol for flavour. With one last sweep, her skirt ended at about a fourth of its original length.

Flicking her wand, she doused the fire under the cauldron. She turned towards Severus, demurely clasping her hands in front of her, slightly pushing her breasts together.

“The potion is ready, sir,” she commented. “Shall I bottle it?”

“Yes,” he replied, sounding strained.

She turned to get the bottles, wondering what more she could do to make him give in, when his arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled against his hard chest. His touch sent shivers down her spine, oh, how she had craved it in the last couple of weeks.

“You little minx,” he breathed in her ear. “Do you really think I don’t know what you were doing?”

Her breath hitched at the sound of his voice, so close to her ear. She clasped her hands over his arms, and pressed herself closer to him. His erection was pushing against her bum.

“Hmm, did you enjoy it?” she asked hoarsely.

“You will be the death of me,” he whispered in her ear, before running his tongue along the shell of her ear and nipping at her neck, eliciting small whimpers from Hermione.

He gripped her shirt, and forcefully tore it open, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. His hands cupped her breasts, teasing her through the lace of her bra. Hermione arched her back to his touch, secretly loving the dominance he was suddenly showing. She squirmed against his cock, causing him to groan.

Abruptly, he turned her around. Grabbing her bun, he pulled at her hair, and claimed her mouth. His movements were sure, demanding. She moaned as he grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against him.

Suddenly he stepped back, causing Hermione to stumble. She pouted as he simply stood there, looking at her, holding her at an arm’s length. Equally as sudden, he seemed to come to a decision. Grabbing her wrist, he started pulling her behind him, through the door to his office, and, to her utter surprise, through the door to his private quarters.

She only caught a glimpse of his living room, some comfortable chairs in front of the fire and a bookcase at the far end, before he dragged her through a hallway and into his bedroom. He practically threw her on the bed. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

Severus smirked, and slowly started undoing the buttons on his robes. The slow progress was driving her crazy with want. His eyes were burning a charcoal black. Inch by inch, his pale skin became visible. Hermione squirmed, wanting to touch him, wanting him to go faster, but instinctively knowing she was to stay put.

She moaned as that enticing line of hair from his bellybutton to his cock became visible. She forgot how to breathe as he unbuttoned his pants. His cock was more than ready. She almost became undone as he stroked himself a couple of times, before leisurely crawling on top of her.

Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around him, claiming a kiss, and trying to pull him flush against her. Before she even realised he had moved, he had her wrists in one hand, pinned above her head. The other hand was slowly stroking her side.

“Oh, no, Miss Granger,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver and moan. “You are mine to play with now.”

“Oh, Gods!” she gasped, enraptured.

He rumbled in his chest. She could feel something snake around her wrists, and when he let them go, she noticed they were tied to the bed. Tugging at the restraints, she looked at him in surprise. Another smirk was playing around his lips, but she could see he was assessing her reaction. She let out a ragged breath, and mock-glared at him.

He hummed and kissed her. His kisses trailed down, while his nimble fingers pulled down the cups of her bra. Hermione hissed in a breath as he brushed past her nipples.

“Trying to drive me crazy, were you, Miss Granger?” he rumbled against her skin.

The effect of his voice was immediate. She moaned and squirmed, tugging at the restraints in an attempt to touch him. His tongue flicked over a nipple, causing her to cry out and arch into him.

“Trying to get me to lose control?” he murmured, while shifting his attention to her other breast.

Hermione realised she was mewling incoherent sounds, but she couldn’t care less. His mouth was hot around her nipple, his flicking tongue sending white hot flames to her centre. His hands were mapping out her skin, drawing fiery lines across her body. She was completely lost in the exquisite sensations he was creating. His mouth travelled upwards again.

“Shall I repay the favour?”

She squirmed as his hot breath skimmed across her neck, making her moan loudly. He licked and nibbled his way between her breasts, down her belly. Hooking his fingers behind the waistband of her skirt, he pulled both the skirt and her panties down.

Slowly, he caressed and kissed his way up her legs, until his hands were on her upper thighs, his thumbs just shy from touching her where she wanted him most. Another cry escaped her as he blew on her wet core.

“So wet, so ready for me,” he breathed.

“Please.”

The word escaped her, and he chuckled.

“Patience, my dear, patience,” he said.

Pinning her hips down with his strong hands, he leisurely started kissing the inside of her thighs, effectively driving Hermione crazy, making her curse and beg. She almost exploded when he finally led his tongue slide through her slit. With long, deliberate strokes, he lapped at her juices, humming as he did so.

“Oh Gods, Oh Merlin, please, Severus, please,” Hermione begged.

Finally obliging, he clasped his mouth over her clit, sucking slightly. As he thrust a finger in her, curling it slightly to hit her G-spot, her world exploded into one of the strongest orgasms she had ever experienced. She cried out, arching her back high above the bed, seeing stars behind her eyes. Wave after wave of ecstasy hit her. When she finally collapsed back to the bed, she was panting, feeling slightly disoriented.

 _________________________________________________

Severus wiped his face, and started kissing his way back up her body. She was breathing heavily, looking at him with slightly dazed eyes. He though she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He stroked her skin while he waited for her breath to calm down, vanishing her bra in the process. For so long he fought his desires for this woman, clinging to their age difference, to the fact that he was her teacher and she his student. Her little act, however, had made him cave. If she wanted him, then he would let her have him, no matter how unbelievable that was in the first place.

Hermione cupped his cheek, and smiled at him, humming under her breath. He kissed her, softly, until she moaned against his lips. He didn’t care if it was only sex she was interested in, he would take whatever she offered him, and now, he would make love to her.

As he kissed her, he released the bonds on her wrists. Immediately, she buried her hands in his hair, running her finger through it and slightly pulling on the strands. He moved his kisses along her jawline, until he reached her ear.

“You are so incredibly beautiful,” he murmured, before nibbling on her earlobe.

Hermione moaned at his words. One of her hands was now running up and down his back, his skin tingled at her touch. He nipped and licked his way down her neck, feeling triumphant as he hit a particular sensitive spot, and felt her nails dip into his shoulder. She scratched his back as he bit down a bit harder, only to sooth the skin with his tongue afterwards.

Suddenly, her hand found his length. He gasped as she let her fingers skim it lightly. Groaning, he again claimed her lips, more forcefully now. She met him in his passion, taking a firm grip on his cock, and slowly moving up and down.

He transferred his ministrations to her breasts, effectively forcing her to let go of him. He wouldn’t last long if she kept that up. Teasingly, he started planting kisses all over her firm breast, deliberately avoiding her nipple. Hermione was writhing beneath him, trying to get him were she wanted him.

“Severus!” she complained, throwing him a frustrated look.

He chuckled, and gave in. As he sucked a nipple into his mouth, she cried out, arching her back, hands on his head. He grazed his teeth against her soft, pink flesh, and revelled in her erratic response.

Repeating it all on the other, equally as tantalizing, breast, his hand skimmed down her side, over her hip, and between her legs. He couldn’t supress a groan as his fingers delved between her folds, noticing how hot and wet she was. Another cry escaped Hermione’s lips as his thumb grazed her clit and he let a finger slide inside her.

“Severus,” she heaved, “Severus, I want you, please, fuck me Severus, I want you now!”

Her words made the fire in his blood burn higher than ever before, and in one fluent motion he shifted his weight between her legs, and buried himself deep inside her. She scratched at his back, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him as close as possible.

“Yes!”

He shuddered out a breath. He could not believe how good she felt around him. Kissing her passionately, he slowly moved back, making her shiver and arch her back, exposing her neck for him to kiss and mark. He tried to keep a slow, even pace, but couldn’t keep it up for long. It all just felt too magnificent, too good.

Hermione met his movements, panting with each of his powerful thrusts. The scratches she made on his back were spurring him on. It didn’t take long before he was fighting for control, on the verge of falling apart.

“You have no idea how hot you are, woman, how good you feel,” he whispered in her ear. “Come for me, come for me, Hermione.”

She let out a strangled cry as her walls started trembling around him, pulling him in even deeper. With an equally as strangled grunt, he lost his control at the maddening sensation. He spilled his seed inside her, her name still on his lips.

They collapsed together in a tangled heap. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, unwilling to let her go just yet. With a happy sigh, she buried herself against his side, her head on his shoulder. For a long time they simply lay there, not a word was spoken, there were only fingers tracing patterns on skin, and battering harts trying to slow down.

Severus could feel his eyelids grow heavy. It would be lovely to fall asleep like this, but he knew it was not possible. With the utmost regret he spoke.

“We should get up.”

Hermione answered with some nondescript noises, tightening her hold on him. He chuckled at her antics, but insisted.

“We really should get up. Officially, you are still in detention, wouldn’t your friends start wondering why you haven’t returned yet?”

She grumbled. “I guess.”

“Up,” he insisted once more, nudging her slightly.

She flopped unto her back. He could feel her eyes on his back as he stood and started redressing. Turning to face her, he rose an eyebrow, and started buttoning his shirt.

“What?” she said innocently. “Can’t a woman enjoy an offered treat?”

He glared at her, and she giggled. It sounded like soft summer rain on the roofs of the greenhouses, tinkling, fresh, joyful.

“I think it is only fair I’m offered the same treat, since you so eagerly took advantage of the situation.”

Her blush spread from her neck, up to her cheeks, and down to the tops of her breasts. After all that had just transpired between them, he was surprised she would blush about something like this. However, he could see that Gryffindor courage light up her eyes, and slowly she got out of bed. With deliberately enticing movements, she gathered her clothes, and put them on.

She smirked at him, in her skirt and bra, her shirt and jumper still in the Potions classroom. He strode up to her, and kissed her fiercely. Her answer was equally fierce. Breaking apart, he looked into her eyes, before taking a step back.

“Come, Miss Granger,” he said, knowing the use of her surname would end their intimacy. “We must find the rest of your clothes, and finish your detention.”

He walked out of his living quarters and back into the Potions classroom. Once there he summoned some vials and a ladle.

“I’ll portion this out, you go organize the storage room. There are some boxes with new supplies in the corner. You can tell your friends I made you organize by hand.”

He watched as she fixed her shirt with an efficient flick of her wand. Amused, he watched several buttons zoom through the room to be reaffixed.

“Yes, sir,” she answered, assessing her work and putting the shirt back on.

A pang of sadness shot through him at her formal address, but it was quickly healed by her smile. He didn’t know what this exactly was, nor where it would lead, but he would take full advantage of it. He was a Slytherin after all.

Quickly, he portioned out the potion, and cleaned the cauldron and utensils. Hermione re-emerged from the storage room.

“All done.”

Unable to resist, he smirked at her, and beckoned her closer. For the last time that evening, he kissed her.

“Don’t forget to lengthen your skirt,” he murmured against her lips, squeezing her delectable butt.

She glanced down, and blushed again. He realized he liked seeing her blush, it was quite endearing.

“Off you go,” he said, after she fixed her attire.

“Bye Severus,” she answered, and with a last smile over her shoulder, she left his classroom.


	5. Flashback: The So-Manieth Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> Context: Hermione has returned at the castle after the Final Battle to finish her education.

Sighing, he lowered himself in his favourite chair in front of the fire, a glass of wine and a book in his hands. Each year some of his colleagues insisted on celebrating his birthday, wishing him well, sending him gifts, and even going as far as having the house elves leave him a cupcake with a candle in his rooms. He didn’t do birthdays, and they all know it. Still, they were relentless. He didn’t see how the day he came into the world was a reason for celebration.

It was a little past ten in the evening when a soft knock sounded at his door. He cursed under his breath. Hadn’t they bothered him enough today? Couldn’t they leave him to enjoy his evening in peace? Still muttering, he opened the door to the hallway, fully expecting Minerva, of Merlin forbid, Poppy, on his doorstep. He blanched as he saw Hermione standing in the hallway. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside, checking the hallway before closing the door.

“You stupid girl!” he yelled at her. “What are you thinking coming here so late? Did anybody see you?”

For a moment she simply stood there. Her robes were pulled tightly around her, her magnificent hair curling freely over her shoulders. He could see she was nervous but trying to hide it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’ve successfully hidden from Riddle and his dogs for well over half a year. I think I can handle evading Filch and his cat.”

He wasn’t appeased by her words. “Arrogant Gryffindor!” he accused. “What made you think it would be a good idea to come down here?”

A smile twitched at her lips. “A little bird told me it’s your birthday.”

Severus groaned. “I don’t do birthdays, Miss Granger.” He turned away from her. “My fireplace is connected to the Hogwarts floo network, you can floo back to the Gryffindor common room.”

“Oh,” she said.

He could easily envision her biting her lip but he resisted the urge to turn around.

“So, you don’t want your birthday present?”

She sounded a bit too innocent; he ignored it. “No, Miss Granger.” He could hear the rustling of robes behind him.

“Are you sure?”

Frowning at her strange behavior, he looked over his shoulder. His mouth went dry at the sight of her. Her robes pooled around her feet and it seemed that underneath she was wearing nothing more than an emerald green bustier, the smallest knickers he had ever seen, and matching heels.

Hermione idly pulled at the bow tied around her neck. “I thought you might want to unwrap me, but since you say you don’t like presents …”

He turned to face her completely. His eyes were roaming her figure; he had never seen a woman so breathtakingly beautiful. Licking his lips, he tried to say something in return, but found himself speechless.

Slowly, she walked over to him. The heels made her legs look incredibly long and made her perfect bum look even more delectable. He couldn’t wait to put his hands all over her.

“Or have you perhaps changed your mind?” She flattened her hands against his chest, slowly stroking up and down.

Finally, he managed to regain composure. “I guess I can make an exception,” he said, his voice hoarse with lust. He made to wrap her in his arms, but she gracefully slipped away from him.

“Impatient?” she teased him. He narrowed his eyes at her. “You see,” she said, putting her hands back against his chest and gently pushing him backwards towards the sofa, “you were a bit rude when you opened the door. It seems only fair I get to have a bit of fun before you unwrap me.”

Severus wanted to protest, to pick her up, lower her on the ground, and ravish her. He wanted to show her he was not a man to play games with! However, this was a side of Hermione he had only glimpsed during that one, heavenly detention. He couldn’t deny that her confidence turned him on, he was already growing incredibly hard.

She pushed him down to sit on the sofa and followed suit, straddling him. He rested his hands on her waist. A little sigh escaped her as she cupped his cheeks, moving in for a kiss. Encouraged by the sound, he let his hands wander upwards.

He bit back a snarl as she slapped them away and reprimanded him with a smirking ‘tut tut’. He wanted to tell her he was no dog to be scolded, but her mouth had already descended back on his, her kisses turning needy.

She moaned as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, her warm cunt rubbing against the hardness in his trousers. Her fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt – he had already taken off his vest and teachers robes in preparation for the evening – while her hips started making small movements against his crotch. She was driving him crazy, but for now, he allowed her to pull the strings.

Once his shirt was open and her hands had explored his chest and abdomen, she trailed her fingers down and started unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons of his trousers. He hissed as her hand slipped inside and rubbed him over his boxers. She broke their kiss to smirk down on him.

“ _Divesto._ ”

The feat of wandless magic left him naked, and turned him on even more. As he made a move to take over control, she slid off his lap to kneel between his knees. He stiffened in anticipation as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her hands were caressing his upper thighs, coming ever closer to his erection. As her tongue slipped out and gently licked the tip, he let out another hiss. His cock twitched as she chuckled and cupped his balls with one hand.

Severus groaned and let his head fall back as her mouth enveloped the tip of his cock. Her tong was swirling around it as she sucked lightly. Her hand enveloped him and started pulling. She pulled back, only to run her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the top.

“Stop your teasing!” he ordered.

She looked up to him, chuckling. He could see in her eyes that she knew she had all the power. Right now, with her mouth so close to his cock, he saw no need to deny her.

She took him back into her mouth and hummed. It reverberated through his entire body. Unable to help himself, he buried a hand in her curls, feeling how she bobbed around his cock. His hips snapped up as she lightly scratched her teeth along his length.

“Yessss, yes, that’s it, good girl.”

Hermione moaned around him, causing him to groan again. He could feel his orgasm building, but he grit his teeth against it, wanting the exquisite feeling of her mouth around him to last as long as it could.

“I’m going to come,” he warned her when he could no longer hold back.

The moan she gave him in response send him right over the edge. He used his hand to keep her in place as his hips rode through his release. He could feel her swallow his cum. As the last of his spasms subsided, he released his death-grip on her hair.

Looking down, he saw her smirk triumphantly. He huffed and pulled her up to sit next to him on the couch. After a last peck on his dick, she happily obliged. Her fingers started tracing patterns on his chest. He had learned by now that she had a fascination with his many scars, and liked to trace them.

As her fingers roamed his chest and up to his neck, he came down from his high. Once he realized where exactly her fingers were lingering, however, he was jolted out of his half-sedated state. In a reflex, he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled it away. To soften his reaction, he kissed the inside of her wrist, the palm of her hand and her fingertips. He looked down at her and kissed her until they were both breathless. A predatory smile spread across his face.

“I think it’s time I unwrap my present,” he purred.

Giggling, Hermione snapped her hand out of his grip and skipped away from him. In two long strides he caught up with her. Wrapping his hands around her thin waist, he threw her over his shoulder. She was laughing madly, kicking her legs and pounding her fists on his back in mock-fight.

Severus threw her on his bed, quickly following to hover above her. Her eyes were bright, twinkling with laughter, her face was flushed and her breasts enticingly moving up and down with her laboured breathing. He couldn’t understand what such a beautiful, talented woman saw in him, but she kept coming back to him, and he couldn’t deny his attraction to the witch.

He started kissing her neck, making her sigh and tilt her head to give him better access. “You are so incredibly beautiful,” he murmured against her skin, before marking her with his teeth. He was never one for compliments, but with this woman in his arms, he couldn’t help but want to tell her just how incredible she was.

Straddling her, he slowly started undoing the strings of her bustier. He watched as Hermione’s eyes grew darker with each deliberate pull of his fingers. Her hips were slowly moving below him while her hands gently clawed at the sheets. When the garment finally fell away, his hands cupped the breasts he had been denied earlier.

Hermione moaned at the contact, arching her back slightly to push her breasts up into his hands. A cry escaped her as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. It was obvious by their stiffness that the blowjob she had given him hadn’t left her indifferent either.

Still palming her breasts, he bent down to kiss her. Immediately her arms flew around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his hair. She was trying to pull him closer, but he resisted. He nibbled on her lower lip before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He gently swirled it around hers before starting to explore.

Hermione was writhing underneath him, her hips bucking against his, her arms insistent in their attempt to pull him down on top of her. Severus chuckled and moved to lay beside her, his right leg thrown over her hips to keep her down. He chuckled again as she wailed in protest, unable to form coherent words. When she tried to turn towards him, he trapped a hand above her head, making it all but impossible for her to move.

“Impatient?” he mimicked her words. He laughed at her frustrated huff. He leaned in and brushed against her ear. “I’m going to take my time with you,” he whispered.

He could feel the shiver run through her body as she moaned in response.

“Such a pretty gift you give me. How can you not expect me to savour it? To kiss and lick every inch of your body? To make you writhe and moan and beg?”

She gasped at his words. “Severus.”

“Hmmm?” He was back to kissing her neck, nibbling on the spots he knew would drive her crazy.

“Gods, Severus.” She moaned as he bit down on her pulse point, only to lighten the sting with his tongue.

He hovered above her lips. “Something you wanted to say?”

She looked at him with lust-filled eyes, her pupils dilated. “Please don’t stop,” she sighed.

Smirking, he wordlessly bound the one hand he was holding above he head to the bed. She pulled at it with frustration, and decided to exact her revenge by scratching the nails of her other hand over his shoulders.

“Careful, kitten,” he threatened, “or I might have to bind the other one as well.”

Her eyes widened comically. “I’ll be good,” she murmured, softly stroking his scratched skin.

He hummed in approval before swiftly lowering his mouth to her breast, unexpectedly taking her nipple between his teeth and softly biting it. Hermione cried out at the sudden sensation, panting as his tongue started swirling around the taut bud. While his mouth explored her left breast, his right hand started roaming her body. Occasionally he scratched her soft skin, taking delight in how it made her breath hitch.

“Oh gods, oh sweet Merlin, Severus, oh.”

She whined as his mouth left her breast, and moaned deliciously as he recommenced his ministrations on the other one. After a while, her free hand buried itself in his hair and started tugging upwards.

“Kiss me.”

He obliged. As soon as their lips met, she practically attacked him, kissing him as if her life depended on it. He returned her kiss with vigour until they were both gasping for air. His hands never ceased their caressing and he encountered the tiny knickers he had all but forgotten about.

“I do believe you are still wearing too much clothing,” he murmured against her skin, kissing and licking his way down her neck, over her collarbones, between her breasts and down her stomach.

Moving down the bed, he hooked his thumbs behind the piece of fabric, and gently started pulling it down her legs. He groaned at the sight of her neatly trimmed pussy. She smelled utterly divine. Throwing the knickers behind him, and after carefully taking off her heels, he grabbed her ankles and nudged them apart. Slowly his hands caressed up her legs, coaxing her to open for him.

Another groan escaped him as he saw how wet she had gotten. Unable to help himself, he buried his face in her snatch, licking her in one long swipe and breathing in her scent. She keened at his actions. She arched her back, then tilted her hips to push her pussy towards him.

With a satisfied hum, he wrapped his hands around her to hold her down. She was writhing against his grip, her body begging for friction. He skimmed his lips over her clit, only barely touching it.

“Stop teasing!”

“Hmm.” He was kissing the insides of her thighs. “You’re going to have to ask nicely.”

“Aah!” she huffed, trying to break free from his hold. “Please, Severus. Please stop teasing.”

When he sealed his lips around the tight bundle of nerves, she almost fell apart. He immediately stopped moving. He wanted her to come as he slid inside her, not sooner; he wanted her to hover right on the edge.

Hermione’s frustrated swearing only spurred him on. Her hand clawed in his hair, trying to force him back down. With reflexed he had honed throughout the years, he grabbed hold of it and pinned it next to the other one.

“I warned you, kitten.” He smirked as she glared at him.

Unhurriedly, he kissed his way down again, nipping at her nipples and dipping his tongue in her belly-button. His cock was throbbing with need, begging for release, but he ignored it. Settling himself back between her legs, he languorously started licking her. She started mewling incoherently. The most glorious moans escaped her lips when his tongue dipped inside her.

“Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.”

“Begging already?”

She cried out loudly as he buried himself inside her. He could feel her muscles spasming around him and had to grit his teeth in order to prevent his own completion. Her body trembled in its release. He started kissing her collarbones, the taste faintly salty from perspiration. As the trembling subsided, he gently started moving. The ‘oh’ that escaped her lips was utterly adorable, and he lowered himself to kiss her.

Their kiss was softer, less urgent than before. He knew she could probably taste herself on his lips, but she didn’t seem to mind. She tasted like spicy tea with honey, a blend of edges and softness. When her tongue slipped out and licked his lips, asking entrance to his mouth, he let her. He feared the day she would find somebody more interesting, but refused to think about it.

“I want to touch you, please let me touch you.”

He released her wrists at her whispered plea. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, her hands caressing up and down her spine. A content sigh breathed in his ear. He could feel her moving to match his slow pace. Her pussy felt like heaven, warm and moist. He wanted the moment to last forever, but couldn’t hold back his own need any longer.

She moaned as he sped up, and she pulled him down for another searing kiss. He changed his angle and she gasped in his mouth, her nails burying themselves in his back. His hiss at the sting only seemed to spur her on, drawing fiery lines along his spine. It didn’t take him long to have her writhing under him once more. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“You want to come again, don’t you?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Such a filthy girl you are. Are you enjoying my cock inside you?”

“Oh gods. Yes! Severus, Severus! Fuck me! Fuck me with that wonderful cock of yours!”

Her dirty response surprised him, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He picked up the pace even more, almost brutally slamming in and out of her. Her hands had fallen back to the bed, clawing at the sheets so violently that he wouldn’t have been surprised if they ripped. She was mewling incoherently again. He could feel his orgasm rising up inside him.

“Hermione,” he panted, “come for me, little lioness, come for me.”

He sucked on a nipple, causing her to fall over the edge. She orgasmed violently around him, her back arching off the matrass, an unearthly cry ripping from her throat, her legs squeezing his hips so ferociously he could barely move. The rippling of her pussy around him became his undoing, and with a cry of his own, he spilled his seed inside her.

Spend, he practically fell down, only barely avoiding crushing her with his weight. She hummed under her breath, purring like the kitten he thought she was. He moved so he could pull her against his side. Blearily, she opened her eyes and planted a kiss on his shoulder, before nuzzling against him. He pulled at the bow that was still around her neck.

“It seems I missed taking of the most important part.”

She softly patted the middle of his chest with her hand. “A present always comes with a bow,” she muttered.

He could feel her breath slowing down. Rationally, he knew he should send her back to her dorm, but frankly, he was too tired and sated to care.

“Go to sleep, little lioness.”

She hummed and wrapped herself more tightly around him. It didn’t take long before both of them were sound asleep.


End file.
